


Stay

by reclusiveq



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is alone again, or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble to get my feelings out from this latest issue of Loki: Agent of Asgard.

Loki fell back on his couch, arm draped across his eyes, as he ticked off everything that had gone wrong. He'd turned his brother against him, managed to lose his sword, angered his mother, let his future evil self go free, and chased away the only person who called him friend. Today was just _great_. And his other self would be back to finish the job as well. What had even chased the bastard off?

"Given a third chance and I managed to screw this one up as well. Every trick I could possibly play, _he_ has a counter for. Of course he has. He's me. At least Verity will be safe. I should never have let her get close to me anyway. Better off now, I suppose."

Loki laughed bitterly at himself. The God of Lies and he couldn't even lie to himself convincingly. He felt the burn inside, and not from the other Loki's fire. These were the scars of his own making, of hurting the people he cared about and causing them to hate him, because the alternative was letting them see just how broken inside he really was. Verity was the only one he might have shown... and now that bridge was burned as well.

The other him was out there somewhere, most likely causing mischief, because that was what Loki _was_. What was the point in trying to fight it? In the end, what difference did it make? Loki was Loki. This wallowing in self-pity wasn't, though, but Loki didn't care. He'd had a hell of a day and it wasn't likely to get better. 

Rolling over onto his side, Loki winced at the bruises on his ribs. The chair he'd been strapped to only moments ago still sat in the middle of the floor, a reminder of the things he'd been shown. A shower would probably make him feel better, but that would involve getting up and Loki wasn't quite sure he was ready for that just yet.

Movement at the still-open door caught Loki's eye and he glanced over. The young woman standing there watching him made Loki sit up in shock. "Verity! What are you..."

"You," the redhead said, cutting Loki off, as she leaned against the door frame. "You are an asshole. But, you're also my friend. And I kinda think I'm your only friend too. What's with the chair? A parting gift?"

Loki looked at his hands. "Something like that." He was reeling inside. He'd never thought Verity would come back, not after... "You should go. You'll be better off without me."

The only indication that Verity had left her spot by the door was when she was suddenly pulling Loki into her arms. The gesture reminded him of when he was younger, before the lies and treachery got out of hand. When he was still the beloved second son of King Odin. He relaxed into her arms, the bruises pulling painfully beneath his shirt. This was a weakness, one part of his mind shouted at him, but he didn't care. Verity had come back, despite everything.

"That's true," Verity said softly. "But friendship isn't something for only the good times. It didn't feel right, leaving you like that. Is he coming back?"

"Yeah, he will. There's no point in hiding either. He's me. He'll find me no matter where I go."

Nestled in her arms, Loki couldn't see her face, but he still felt her gaze shift to the chair. "What did he do?"

Loki could have lied. He could have told her a half-truth. He was _good_ at that, after all. But right now, he didn't want to. "He showed me the truth. He showed me why I will always be the bad guy, no matter what I do. No matter what, no one is ever going to change their opinion of me. To them, I will always be the god of liars." As Loki explained the visions he had been shown, there was more bitterness to his tone than sorrow.

Verity shifted, then turned Loki so she could meet his gaze. " _I_ don't think that," she said. "You might be an idiot, but you kept your promise. You never once lied to me. So where was I in these visions?"

Loki blinked. "You?"

"Yes, me."

Loki thought about it, then shook his head. "You weren't there."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm here now and I'm not going to leave you alone." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "As long as I'm around, I'll keep you from going dark side. Can't guarantee I can stop you from being an idiot, though."

Loki laughed, feeling better. Could one person keep him sane when the rest of the world turned against him? It just _might_ work. "I guess idiocy runs in the family, if Thor and Father are anything to go by." He settled back into her arms, not wanting to move right then. "The only smart thing my father ever told me was that I should stop trying to be something I'm not. I shouldn't try to fight like Thor. So when the other me comes back, I'm going to fight him like Loki."

"Play to your strengths," Verity agreed. "What about the chair?" 

"Leave it there. I could think of some fun things to do with it," he joked.

Verity laughed. "Now _there's_ the Loki I know."


End file.
